


Rarepair Haven's QP SHIP WEEK: CT's collection

by CTtrajan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arson mention, Blood, Chapter 3~, Chapter 4~, Chapter 5~, Chapter 7~, Character Death, Choking, Death, Drowning, Drowning Mention, Hallucinations, Multi, drowning stuff again, its only fears tho dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: Basically a lot of drabbles about normal rarepairs or ships but in a queerplatonic context! I had a lot of fun writing these!
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Bad Gays - Poly Relationship, Blue/Killer, Error/Dust, Geno/Reaper, Grillby/Shyren (Undertale), Nightmare/Ink, Papyrus/Undyne (Undertale), SwitchBlade - Relationship, Vantablack - Relationship
Comments: 34
Kudos: 42





	1. QP WEEK 1 - Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Vantablack - Ink/Nightmare - au where Ink's a prince and Nightmare's a Grumpy Librarian. I specify that Ink's part fae but do what you will about whether or not they're skeletons~

"Where is he?"

"I can't find him!"

"Search the East wing! And you lot, the West!"

"Yes, sir!"

Guards rushed out, marching down each hallway and checking in each room. They stripped the palace of its cobwebs and lifted their silk nets to search for him. They poked and prodded at curtains, boxes, chandeliers, everywhere he'd been known to hide in before. They drifted in and out of rooms, behind the hedges, over the towers, under the bridge, around the rose gardens. Still, the prince was nowhere to be found. Mouth tightly pressed in a grim line, the general narrowed his eyes at his soldier's reports and muttered to himself.

"The horses are all here and he doesn't dare go outside barefoot, but he runs around the palace as such. His shoes are still within the rack and the carriage hasn't disappeared either… he must be somewhere in the palace…"

Groaning, he threw his head into his hands as a nearby soldier comfortingly pat his shoulder.

"Dear god, why does he do this every history lesson?? Where can Prince Ink be??"

Ink skittered down the hallways, slyly slipping in between each shadow. He dodged the eyes of the guards and silently laughed as he twirled away from their gaze, light on his feet. Daringly, he tapped a soldier's shoulder and then chuckled as they turned onto their search partner in surprise. Leaving them to row, he skipped away, unnoticed. Shadows swirled around him, puddles of shade splashing where he stepped and dissipating like mist as he left. The fae side of the prince was ever present as he snuck away, humming to himself. Tapping a finger to his chin, he peered at each door.

"Now~ where should I go this time~?"

He couldn't leave the palace, it'd be less fun if he was actually gone and they had an excuse to not find him. No, it had to be somewhere hidden in plain sight that they'd never think to find him in. But he'd already exhausted most of those areas…

However, they never seemed to find him no matter how many times he frequented that one place~

"Excuse me sir! Have you happened to see the prince?"

Nightmare lazily looked up, malicious intent glaring from his eyes as he stared hard at the guard, who'd interrupted his reading.

"No."

He drawled, eyes flicking back to the pages. The guard whimpered, nodding as they left.

"A-Alright. If he comes, please tell the General immediately."

With that, he whisked away, rushing out of the library. Nightmare stared after him, sighing as he leaned back in his chair and relaxed once more, his fingers gliding down the spine of the book as he kept reading. Noone else had entered the library since he started his shift and his shift was yesterday night. Rubbing his eyes, he swore under his breath.

"I should stop reading all night, my eyes are starting to suffer."

It wasn't like he was going to keep the promise but saying it out loud made him feel more like he would. Shutting the book, he placed it on the desk and stood up to reorder the shelves.

"You will gain nothing from hiding here little prince~"

Nightmare didn't look away from the shelves, hissing as one of the book series's orders were horrifically messed up. He could leave it as is but that's not how perfectionism works. Ink laughed, a book across his face as he lay sprawled across the desk.

"Well I have naught to lose either. Besides, what'll you do?"

"What will  _ I _ do? Well I could tell the General where you are."

He allowed him a small sly smirk, half hidden by his arms moving about to order the titles. The prince chuckled again, lifting the book to raise an eyebrow at him.

"You? Tell on  _ me? _ You would never~"

"Oh?"

Nightmare paused, thinking, and then sauntered over to him, leaning over his face with a grin.

"And why wouldn't I, little prince?"

Ink beamed up at him, reaching up to pat his cheek a little.

"I could make you lose your job and be banished from the palace."

"Oh but you would never~"

Nightmare purred deeply, leaning into the touch. 

"I know."

Ink snickered and then swung his legs to sit up, feet swinging over the edge of the table.

"I wouldn't for the same reason as you."

Cupping his face with his hands, he kissed Nightmare's cheek warmly, rainbow dusting his grin.

"I love you too much."

Turquoise swirled over Nightmare's cheeks as he hummed affectionately in agreement, gently slipping a hand behind Ink's head and pushing it forward so he could kiss Ink's forehead.

"And I too, love my partner too much."


	2. QP WEEK 2 - Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby x Shyren - I don't know if someone else started this or not or if it was canon or not but I hc that Grilby goes to Waterfall to listen to Shyren sing and I think there was a beatiful comic of it so Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually features a legit song called Stargazing by Kygo

Crystalline drops of water dripped from the crystals above, smattering in diamond splatters over Grillby's head. He shifted the umbrella in his hands and kept walking, his scarf keeping the entrance to his collar nice and dry. Puddles splashed from his shoes as he strolled down the path like always. Waterfall was dangerous but its danger held a cold alluring beauty to it. Fire burning brightly, his fingers flickered against the handle, bumping a little when the corridor roof nudged gently at his umbrella. Passing the silver plaques, with hidden eyes, he skimmed over the tale he'd known for so long. About the Underground. About the rest of the monsters and him. About his home. His focus flickered, lingering to burn his gaze on the lily pads. Grillby sighed. He hated this part.

Haunting song sang in lyrical whispers, surrounding him as he lightly tread on the flowers, balancing his umbrella over him as he crossed the river. It felt silly, his arms outstretched in the opposite direction to his feet as he skipped over each petal. But, supposed, it was all going to be worth it in the end. The melody of the rushing waterfall melded into the sweet harmony of the song. Grillby hummed along as he walked, steadily strolling to the source. The voice was beautiful, he mused, holding his glasses in place as he jumped over a few large puddles. It wouldn't do to have his glasses fall off amidst all this water, would it?

"And I will still be here~ Stargazing~

I'll just look up, look up, look up for love~"

Shyren's voice was loud yet sweet, echoing in tone deaf volumes through the cavern where she sat alone. The sparkling jewels that were sporadically splattered over the roof of the cavern shone down like stars. They twinkled brightly, the remnants of the sky that had once looked down on the rest of the monsters. The cave was wide and spacious, drier than most parts of Waterfall so she had to make a small puddle for herself. She didn't mind so much, after all it was all worth it in the end. Having a solo practice to herself gave her time to think and to escape the others' mocking of her terrible voice. Pausing in her song, she looked up at the stars with sad eyes, her voice slipping from her lips without notice.

"I will still be here~ Stargazing~

I'll still look up, look up, look up for love~"

"Stars don't disappear~ they keep blazing~"

A deep voice joined her harmony, singing in tune with her despite her lack of skill and yet sounding gruffly beautiful. Looking up, Shyren blinked to see Grillby holding an umbrella over her.

"Hello love."

Kneeling down, he carefully arranged his feet so that he could keep his clothes on the ground without getting wet. Cheerily, she turned to face him fully, shyly smiling at him.

"...Hi Grillby…"

Enclosing his fingers around the umbrella's hand, his glasses looked up at her and he reached out a hand underneath its rim.

"Your singing is as beautiful as ever."

Blushing a little, she mirrored the gesture, their fingers stopping mere centimetres away from each other for safety. Grillby's fire blushed a little blue as she replied.

"Y-Yours was really nice too."

"Stars, huh?"

Grillby was sitting down on the floor, glad it was dry enough for that. Shyren stayed upright, travel agent sitting like a mermaid on a rock. Humming in response, she nodded as she looked down and picked at her claws.

"Mhm. I hear the other monsters use them to wish upon."

"Hmmm… what would you wish for, love?"

He tilted the umbrella away from atop of him and gazed at her, expectantly waiting for an answer. Shyly, she tucked a strand of hair behind an ear and was quiet for a moment.

"...I wish for my voice to be n-nice enough that everyone will listen to the s-songs I sing."

Grillby nodded.

"Tis a fine dream. And I'm sure it'll be true sooner or later."

Curious, Shyren leaned a little closer.

"What would you wish for? To be with your boyfriend more?"

He seemed to smile, hos glasses lifting.

"Hmhm~ you'd think so. But no, while he's sweet I don't think I'd need to wish for that."

"Oh? Then what would you wish for?"

Grillby looked up at her almost longingly, his hand reaching up from the umbrella as if to cup her face. Light turquoise dusted her face as she recognised the gesture and his own face burned bluer.

"I'd wish for a day where I could stargaze with my queerplat partner and not be afraid of burning your scales."


	3. QP WEEK 3 - Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare/Bad guys - NM has a nightmare and is on the verge of lashing out in his sleep. The gays do the only thing they can do. Sleep on him.

Darkness. Darkness surrounded him, his purple eyes glowing with a dim light that revealed nothing but more void. It wrapped and rippled around him, thick like sludge against his limbs. Though it seemed to only be shadows, Nightmare found he could hardly move. It was so thick and difficult to push against, wrapping around his arms as he tried to hold them out. Like swimming against water, he tried to walk, tried to find his way around this place. Breathing deeply, he stayed silent. He knew this dream. It came every now and then. He knew not to resist it. Starting to stay still, he sighed and just watched the shadows ruffle around him, blankly swirling in little streams of void. It was only the first stage, it was only mild, even though he couldn’t move, it was fine. It was going to be fine. Holding a hand up to his face, he choked back a sob as he saw pristine white skeletal fingers, free of the black goop that normally covered them. Just then, a voice rang next to his ear, quiet yet loud and glaring. It was Dream’s. It was a cry for help. It was a cry of fear. It was a cry deathly afraid of something. Nightmare. The smoky blackness started to pool against his feet, slipping into the second stage. Another voice whispered sweetly into his ear. It was Killer. It was a shout of anger. It was a shout of loyalty. It was a shout swearing to never be like him. Nightmare. He could feel the sludge, thick and viscous around his ankles. More and more voices started to come and more and more of the void filled up like a tank. Nightmare.

No.

No. He shut his eyes tight, feeling the burn as a trickle of shadow drizzled over one of them, the light spluttering out as he seemed trapped in a box, a tank slowly filling up with the suffocating sludge. Fear radiated out as he opened his eye briefly and saw that the light had melted from purple to a bright turquoise. The voices hadn’t stopped, rather they'd gotten louder and echoed off of each of the walls. Third stage. No way he’d wake up now. It was closing in, filling and filling, the sludge sloshing against his chest. He felt his limbs getting coated in the goop, the bleak darkness filling him, slipping in through the cracks of his bones and sliding within. It slathered layers of itself, shadows curling tightly over his arms and dragging them down. Thick waves held fast like glue onto his bones, pulling him downwards. He started to choke, the liquid reaching his neck and crawling up his chin. In faint weak whispers, he cried out as a thousand hands gripped his limbs and pulled him in.

“Help...”

“Nightmare.”

Killer looked on at him in worry, afraid for him with how he was writhing in his sleep. Sighing, he crawled onto the bed and beckoned for the others to follow, slowly approaching the skeleton. He was lashing out, unmoving mainly but his tentacles whipped at everything they could reach. Softly, Cross tenderly stroked one and watched as it curled itself around his arm. The others followed suit,taking control of a tentacle each and giving them soft kisses to calm down. Nightmare didn't seem to relax and instead started to sound like he was choking. But that meant it was nearly over, making sure he didn’t hurt himself with his tentacles was all they could do until it was finished. Killer bit his lip, sad that they couldn’t do anything else until he noticed Error wrap his strings around a tentacle and curl around it, laying down on the bed. As he snuggled the tentacle, Nightmare seemed to soften his frown just slightly.

Well. They all knew what to do now.

Nightmare woke up, sweat soaking into his gloop and his body feeling heavier than ever. As his eye adjusted to the gloom, he figured out why. All his boys were curled around his tentacles, cuddling them softly as they slept, splattered all over the bed. They were all huddled near him, Error being the farthest from anyone yet the tentacle was coiled around him more than anyone else. Their faces were all peaceful and soft. He was safe. And he wasn’t alone. Tentatively, he raised a hand to his neck and sighed, breathing in deeply and enjoying the feeling of air rush into his lungs. Softly, he lovingly stroked the skulls of his queerplat lovers and kissed the tops of their heads, chuckling to himself.

“You morons… I love you....”

Content and feeling more loved than anything, Nightmare slid back down and rejoined his place in the cuddle pile, surrounded by all he loved.


	4. QP WEEK 4 - Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue/Killer - The chaos gays are chaotic and gay. Very very gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me??? Coding Autistic Blue into my writing?? Very fucking likely, I hadn't even intended for it and yet here we are.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY HOBBIES?”

Killer looked up from the scarf he was fiddling with to face Blue.

“Whaddya mean?”

Blueberry shrugged, fidgeting with his stim cube. The two were sat on the edge of a roof, overlooking the view of the rest of the town and with a perfect image of the burning flames flickering from the rubble and ruins of a rich mansion. Their arson date was going perfectly. Toying with Blue’d bandanna in his fingers, Killer was leaning against the other’s shoulder calmly.

“LIKE WHAT DO YOU DO FOR FUN? OTHER THAN ARSON AND CRIMES.”

Humming, Killer thought to himself before shrugging.

“Dunno. Kinda just go along with whatever Nightmare tells me to do and whatever looks fun at the moment.”

Blue paused, his lips parting a little as he processed the words.

“DO YOU WANT TO TRY COOKING?”

  
There was a tinge of excitement and growing hope in his voice that Killer missed completely.   
“What, why? With you?”

Flinching at the words, Blue quickly withdrew his eagerness and looked down at his stim cube again, his fingers flicking faster over the surfaces.

“OH OK, THAT’S FINE, YOU DON’T NEED TO-”

“No, I want to.”

Killer sat up, looking his partner in the eyes firmly.

“I said things too fast. I just mean why so suddenly?”   
Blue held a hand to his neck, about to curl his fingers around his bandanna out of habit, before realising his scarf wasn’t with him.

“WELL I… I GOT A NEW RECIPE BOOK AND I JUST REALLY WANTED TO TRY MAKING SOME OF THE THINGS WITH YOU...”

Grinning, Killer lightly punched his shoulder.

“Oh so it really is with you? Then hell yeah, I’d love to!”

“I’m here~~”

Killer draped himself against the doorway, dramatically leaning on one side as if he were to faint.

“I’m so sorry my dear, I hope you haven’t missed my fabulous self too much~”

Blueberry laughed as he turned to look at the door, his apron half on.

“MWEHEHEH JUST IN TIME!! NOW WE CAN START OUR BAKING SESSION!!”

Entering the kitchen, Killer nodded and swiped an apron to put on himself. Blue stared at him, his eyelights growing into glowing stars. Raising a confused eyebrow, Killer stared back his empty eye sockets, thick black liquid pouring down in little rivers from each.

“What is it? Something on my face? I assure you, it’s only my eyes.”

He laughed at his joke as Blueberry shook his head.

“YOU LOOK SO CUTE IN AN APRON!!! I GOTTA MAKE MORE FOR YOU!!”

Grinning, the other snickered.

“If I get to cook with a cutie like you more often then you might as well! Anyway, what’re we making?”

“DARK FOREST CAKE!!”   
“Edgy, bitter and yet sweet. I’m gonna shove this into Nightmare’s face and tell him it’s his doppelganger. Hell yeah I’m in.”

Blueberry clapped his hands and flapped them a little in excitement as he giggled.

“OK!!!”

Baking had been fun, they were surrounded by their own jokes and laughter echoed every word they exchanged. The clock in the room ticked by speedily and soon the cake was already in the oven.

“KILLER, SINCE THE CAKE’S COOKING, YOU CAN LICK THE SPOONS AND BOWLS CLEAN WHILST I MAKE ICING.”

Happily skipping over to get the ingredients, Blue hummed a little to himself as Killer nodded, saluting his back.

“Roger that sir mister sir Blueberry!”

With a slight snicker, he took the batter laced bowl and started to clean them, lapping up the chocolate with his tongue like a dog. He saw Blueberry laugh a little at him and he narrowed his eyes playfully. Spotting ammo, he smirked and grabbed the spoon. Carefully aligning his shot with Blueberry’s head, he drew back the spoon and flung a splotch of batter at his partner. Feeling the wet batter slide down the back of his skull, Blue gasped and whipped around to glare at Killer who was snickering with a smug grin on his face.

“MWEHEHEH! HOW DARETH YOU ATTACK THE GREAT AND AMAZING BLUE!!”   
“Why, I dare to!”

Killer’s laugh was stifled by the splatter of flour thrown into his face.

Pretty soon, the kitchen was a mess, food slipping from every wall and dripping from both of their faces. The food fight had lasted long, pausing so Blue could remove the cake from the oven, before starting up again. Mirth and giggles were all that filled the air in those moments, along with the constant airborne catapults of batter, flour and icing. Before long, they’d used up all of their ammo and needed to clean up. Killer giggled as he held the mop, extending it to Blue.

“You look like a mess, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?”

Blue chuckled, taking the mop.

“WHAT ABOUT YOU? DID YOU TRIP AND FALL INTO A PUDDLE OF MUD? MWEHEHEH!”

He poked Killer with a spoon and then flung it into the sink, cheering when it landed.

“AND I SCORE!!!”   
Killer imitated a roaring crowd, clapping and going “Woahhhhh!” softly. Cheekily, Blue took the chance, while his sockets were closed, to grant him a peck on his cheek.

“I LOVED COOKING WITH YOU. COME BAKE WITH ME AGAIN SOMETIME!”

Flushing, Killer grinned with a weak nod.

“I’d love to, Blue.”

They then endeavoured to clean up the kitchen before Stretch came and saw it all.


	5. QP WEEK 5 - Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne/ Papyrus - even if you don't read the others please please read this one I loved writing it and it's my favourite!! just a cute little idea I had

“UNDYNE, ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?”   
“Don’t question it punk!”

She grinned at Papyrus, hands on her hips as she stood on the edge. The rippling waves glimmered marine across her blue scales, shimmering waves of light streaming onto the walls. Papuris knelt at the edge, peering down into the depths of the water.

“NYEHE, IT. It. ISN’T LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AFRAID OR ANYTHING BUT…”

His voice lost its overhyped tone, quietening down.

“...Will I sink or will I float?”   
Worriedly, he watched as soft bubbles popped at the surface, travelling from below.

“You’ll hold my hand that’s what!”

She grinned, kneeling down next to him and holding a fist out.    
“And I ain’t letting go of a dork like you.”

Papyrus smiled and bumped his gloved fist against hers.

“Nyeheh. I know that Undyne.”

“Good,” her smile softened, “now let’s go Pap.”

Tentatively, Papyrus stepped a toe of his boot inside, Undyne by his side and ready to help. Ripples bounced from his brief encounter with the water, scaring him a little. Worry slipped into his voice, wavering with nerves he had never shown to anyone else.

“What if I can’t breathe.”

Undyne slipped her hand into his, giving his gloved skeletal fingers a squeeze. Her one eye gleamed from beside the eye patch and smiled at the monster before he could hide within his red scarf. Before he could give her that scared look within his sockets and pull the cloth over his skull. Like he’d done when they were younger, faced against the nightmares he had almost every night.

“Hey. I’m here. You ain’t gonna drown with me around punk.”

Turning to her with shaking sockets, he whimpered.

“But what if-”

She smiled and put a hand to his chest, where his soul was shielded by his armour.

“Trust me.”

Bubbles sprouted from little gaps and streamed upwards, swirling into spirals and drifting to the surface. Green waves floated about, twinkling currents of glowing plankton and shedded fish scales sparkling amidst it. The river was deep and wide, delving into a darker and deeper blue towards the bottom. It held its breath with the soft curl of the waves and let it out again gently against its banks. Mystically, it shimmered with the very light filtering in from above, white speckles of dimmed stars softly sinking into its depths. Plants unfurled from their sleep under the surface and straightened with a yawn, waving within the currents and brushing past passing fish. Schools of silver slivers darted this way and that, the monsters splitting and separating its body into multiple fishes before rejoining back together to one as big as a sunfish. Rocks glinted from the bottom, some covered in dust that never washed off, some glittering with the leftover shine of children’s attempts at making stars for themselves. Some weren’t even rocks, abandoned things of the past now left to ruin in the river. A glowing green light shone like the sun, accompanied by a soft cyan blue shielding its sides in a blue bubble as it wispily drifted forwards.

“Woah...”

Papyrus was left speechless, confounded and astounded by the beauty of underwater. Undyne grinned as she watched him take it all in, slowly strolling across the sand so that he could take his time. Her gills flapped with glee, breathing in the fresh relief of water. His armour felt bloated, the water seeping in through the gaps in his bones and tickling him. It felt tight and… safe. Like an embrace from fingers all around him, cool to the touch and light. His hands never left Undyne’s, the red of his gloves wrapped like a ribbon over her bare blue fingers. Papyrus giggled, his eyes beginning to grow into stars as he finally left his speechless state and zipped into his amazed rambling one.

“OH. OH OH OH IT ALL LOOKS SO AMAZING!! UNDYNE DO YOU SEE THIS?? THESE ROCKS ARE SO SHINY! AND THE FISH ARE SO BRIGHT! AND THIS PLANT IS SO TALL! LOOK LOOK IT’S TALLER THAN ME!!”

Undyne guffawed, laughing at his childish glee but glad that he’d perked up again. The magic she’d cast on his soul left it glowing emerald like a glimmering jewel amidst a treasure chest with a soft shield of cyan layering a bubble around his head so he wouldn't drown.

"Glad ya finally woke up punk! Don't go too far yeah?"

"DON'T WORRY UNDYNE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU! NYEHEHEH!"

Back to his usual perky self, he swung their arms about as they walked.

"Hey Pap~ watch this!"

Cupping her hands over her mouth, Undyne blew into her fins, bubbling the water. The bubbles were slow and big, round sphere with multicoloured edges that swirled with different hues as they floated past Papyrus's gasping face. 

"THAT'S SO COOL I WANT TO TRY I WANT TO TRY!!"

He cupped his gloves over his jaw, expectant and excited as he blew. Undyne watched in amusement as he deflated in disappointment, no air leaving as bubbles.

"You're just as cute as Alphys, ya dork."

Chuckling as she remembered her girlfriend, she smiled to herself and then held Papyrus's gloves gently, pulling them away and curling her own fins around his jaw. She leant down so he couldn't see her from his angle and then whispered.

"Ok, now try!"

As Papyrus blew, she bubbled from her mouth underneath him but all he saw were how they floated up from his hands. Ecstasy filled his eyes with stars as he exclaimed.

"UNDYNE LOOK I DID IT! I DID IT!!"

She laughed and punched his shoulder, looping an arm around his neck bones.

"'Course ya did! You're amazing!!"

They both knew he knew what actually happened but he was content to just pretend he didn't and as long as he was fine with it, she was too. Papyrus grinned, leaning into the touch and mirroring the gesture to hold Undyne back.

"HOORAY!! I CAN BUBBLE!!"

They laughed heartily together and she nodded.

"And you can breathe, when you can't with anyone else, you can with me."

  
  



	6. QP WEEK 6 - Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error/Dust - These two are both broken yet they find beauty within their cracks. Also I'm so in love with people having ugly, hoarse, cracked voices that laugh and sing horribly but their loved ones still love it and find it beautiful all the same.

"Dust never laughs."

The glitching volume raised randomly as Error said it, not looking up from the cat's cradle within his fingers. The others looked at him in confusion, Nightmare glancing up from his book, Killer peering from behind where he’d snuggled into the negative lord’s tentacles, Horror pausing in his game against Cross.    
“Uh, yeah he does.”

Killer pointed out, sliding out from Nightmare’s gloop. Error shook his head, blankly staring at his hands as he moved them about, not really concentrating on his game.

“No. He doesn’t. He just chuckles a lot, sinisterly and all but he never  _ really _ laughs.”

Horror hummed, returning his eyelight’s gaze to his game.

“Y’ have a point there. I don’ think I’ve ever seen him use his full chest when he laughs.”

Cross murmured something and then cleared his throat to repeat it.

“Ahem- yeah. It is indeed like he’s always suppressing something when he laughs- HEY What??”

Staring down in shock at his defeat, he studied the game intensely as Horror laughed heartily. Error’s head snapped up and he pointed at him, exclaiming.

“Yeah that! Have you ever seen him do that?”

Nightmare’s grin curled like the tentacle slipping itself around Killer.

“No. I don’t think I have. There's often an air about him when he’s on the verge of doing so.”

“See?? I’m right, as always! You all see it too!”

Error huffed, putting down his cat’s cradle. Leaning upside down from the side of Nightmare’s sofa, or throne rather, Killer snickered.

“So? What does it matter if Dust doesn’t?”

“If I don’t what?”

Grunting as he opened the door, Dust gave them all a quizzical look, cups of coffee in his hand. Shooting up, Killer outstretched his arms and grinned.

“Oh sweet heavenly frappuccino! My saviour~!”

Nightmare and Dust both chuckled at his antics, the latter handing him the cup. Error watched quietly, noting how Dust seemed to clench his jaw as he snickered. He went through the rounds, handing everyone their respective cup until Error was last. Setting the cup of hot chocolate down next to him, Dust sat on the floor near Error, slipping him a small smile as he drank his own coffee. The ebony skeleton grumbled his thanks and took his drink, gulping it down slowly. He nearly choked when Dust calmly took a sip and asked.

“So what about me were you guys talking about?”

From behind his shoulder, Error shot a glare at everyone else in the room, telling them not to say anything. Horror didn’t even look at him, clearing up the game since Cross was too busy sulking to do it, yet he chuckled knowingly all the same.

“Nothin’, jus’ wondering where you were with our drinks.”

“Ah, I see.”

He nodded and then merely drank from his cup, his mind wandering haphazardly to a conversation he’d had with Ink, on a random day when they’d run into each other. Hearing Horror’s chuckle had reminded him…

_ “Error’s laugh is so dorky, have you ever heard it?” _

_ Ink laughed himself, grinning with his empty eyes. Dust’s ears perked up and he looked at the other, curious. _

_ “No? I don’t think Error’s ever laughed around me before.” _

_ Ink blinked, staring at him in surprise before grabbing onto his shoulders, unflinching as Dust nearly dug his fingers into his bones with how hard they were clasp around his wrists. _

_ "Woah really?? You haven't??? He often waits till someone louder than him laughs and it's so adorable!" _

_ Squinting, Dust leaned away from Ink's eager face. _

_ "Really? We laugh… well, quite a few of us and especially Killer laugh a lot though." _

_ Smugly, Ink rolled his eyes, shrugging arrogantly as he smirked. _

_ "Oh you poor confused Dust, you guys' evil snickering doesn't count. It has to be loud! And from the chest!! Oh and I think it's easier for him when there's only two of you, so you'll need to laugh before him. I guess I must just live with this special secret~" _

_ Kissing his teeth, Dust grunted, pulling his hood over his head. _

_ "You know. You really piss me off sometimes." _

_ Ink grinned, his toes slipping into a puddle to make his escape. _

_ "I do that to Error too, and yet which of us have heard his laugh~?" _

A sweet aroma wafted from the pan as Dust made pancakes, the batter simmering on the stove. Error sat on the table, his legs swinging back and forth as he fiddled with his strings, stretching them and pulling them between his fingers. Occasionally, he glanced up to look at Dust, who was faced away from him as he cooked.

“Heh, the blueberry drizzle makes it look like your tear markings.”

He set down the plate, having tried to order the toppings to look like Error’s face. The other looked over and frowned, his hands pulling the strings tight as he saw the image.

“I do NOT frown like that, what is that face.”

Dust chuckled, showing him a picture on his phone of a cat with a flower on its head.

“This reminds me of you and I thought it’d be cute.”

Scrunching his eyes, Error scoffed, swiping the plate and angrily nomming the pancakes. His voice filtered through static as he huffed.

“I am Not like a cat.”

Dust snickered again and Error paused, not looking at him but listening to the quiet sound of it. It didn’t sound full. Sizzles splattered as Dust started flipping pancakes, prompting Error to turn around and ask him. Just as he was about to speak, a pancake flew upwards and landed on the ceiling. He didn’t notice it at first, only that Dust turned around to watch it, until it slid off the ceiling and landed. Straight onto Error’s head. He made The Cat Face. Dust stared at him and then burst out in laughter.

The voice was hoarse and cracked, rough as if it needed to heal, and hiccuped throughout the laugh. Coarse and throaty, it rang out like a grim bell and pounded through Error’s chest. He felt elated to finally hear it, to finally be trusted enough to listen to what Dust had kept locked away, all the hurt that was evident in his voice. Yet slipping through cracks, humour and mirth burst forth instead. So, he felt that in that moment, it was safe for him to laugh too. And so he did, high-pitched giggles exploding forth. It rose in pitch and deepend in length, becoming louder and more and more giggly. It seemed to hiccup in voice, sometimes deep, sometimes light, sometimes thin and airy and sometimes quiet and soft. It didn’t overpower the volume of Dust’s laugh in any way but he could hear it all the same. Knowing how much Error kept to himself, he felt a flower of love bloom in his chest. Nothing romantic but a little more than friends. He’d known he’d felt this way for a while but hearing Error’s laugh made him know it all the more definitely. Until he realised that he’d just let his own laugh escape and quickly covered his mouth with his hand. His wrist was stopped, a cyan twine of strings curled around it.

Error gazed into his eyes and shook his head softly, his smile still soft on his lips.

“Don’t, Dust. I love your laugh.”

It took him a moment to process his own words, pausing as his eye glitched a little and he struggled to continue. Dust’s expression softened and he lightly held the string, letting Error take his time.

“I… I like your laugh. It’s very nice. It’s… full of hurt and healing but it’s so full of joy and it makes me feel safe enough to laugh myself, even though I sound weird-”

“You don’t! You don’t. Sound weird at all.”

Dust hesitated before shrugging, curling his finger around the string.

“Your laugh is really nice too, it’s kinda cool and it’s just so You and I think that’s beautiful.”

He stepped a little closer, waiting to see Error’s reaction and at the other’s nod, he stepped even further, following the string.

“I think you’re beautiful. I think I… love your laugh and how you are and you. But I don’t think it’s fully… dating love so I don’t know...”

Error giggled, his voice hiccuping high as he gently pulled Dust’s hood over the top of his skull.

“If you’re saying you like me queerplatonically, in between romance and platonically, then you’re in luck. Undernovela taught me that… I love you like that too.”

Gently, he kissed Dust’s forehead tenderly through the fabric and the other blushed, smiling. Slowly, he reached up and pulled Error’s scarf over the side of his face, lovingly kissing his cheek through the black threads. Blue dusted Error’s face as he smiled into Dust’s eyes and they both said in unison.

“Dork.”

And then they both loved their laughs and laughed together.


	7. QP WEEK 7 - Let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno/Reaper - A relapse of bad memories leads to the warmth of a soft embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper says babe a lot lmao but its meant queerplatonically dw  
> I love Afterdeath with all my soul so i loved writing this

"Geno…"

"Don't touch me!"

Reaper flinched at the growl in his voice, fearful and monstrous in anger. Clutching his chest, where blood leaked from a heavy slash through his middle, Geno heaved. Blood dripped only slightly, having been grazed a little from a fall but Geno felt like his entire chest was imploding. In mere seconds, he was back there. Facing the kid. The child he’d trusted. Face to face with the coldhearted look of the murder. Growling, he winced as his eye blurred in its vision and pain seemed to resound everywhere, surging into his chest and through his head. He saw the smirk on the kid’s face as they approached with lithe silent footsteps, practically skipping towards him. Nothing felt right and he couldn’t focus, blinking furiously as he tried to remember. This wasn’t right. He wasn’t here. That hasn’t happened yet. Or has it happened years ago? He didn’t know-   
“Geno! Babe, I’m here!”

Who was speaking? Geno couldn’t place the voice but he heard the words and shrank from them. He didn’t want anyone near him, he didn’t want to be hurt again, he didn’t want-

Clothed arms swiftly slid around him and a soothing hum drifted to his head. The touch was light and airy but calming. Closing his eyes, Geno leaned in a little to Reaper’s hug, the melody of his voice clearing his head as the image of fear fell away.

The hug was cool. Soft and cold, healing to the warm pulse of blood that seemed to endlessly burst from his chest. As he calmed down, Geno finally realised that hardly any blood was actually falling, that it was Reaper with him and that they were alone. Reaper was careful with his touch, gently hugging the other in an attempt to comfort him. It normally worked when he got like this, he sighed into Geno’s neck and ekpt humming the song they’d written together. Relaxing, Geno started to smile a little easier and his heaving breath turned easier, shifting into silky deep breaths. He felt a safe net wrap around him in the form of Reaper’s arms and held onto it, revelling in the feeling of his queerplatonic partner’s touch. His partner who was always careful with him.

“Breathe with me okay?”

Reaper’s words were soft as he rocked back and forth a little. Geno nodded, steadying his breath even further by following his tune.

“There, it was just a fall, don’t worry, you’re safe. You won’t get hurt again.”

Reaper murmured as Geno nodded, calming down fully. He smiled a little wider and drank in the calming air of just being with his partner. Turning to face him, he started to laugh, letting go of Reaper’s arm. As the hand fell away, it randomly brushed against his wound, the tips neatly swiping at his scar.

Pain. It bloomed with crimson petals and writhed in twisting thorns, wrapping its vines all around Geno’s heart and squeezing with a vicious ferocity. He screamed in agony, the blood gushing forth once more. It soaked into his white clothes and stained even the red of his scarf. All he could feel was pain pounding throughout his head, even worse than what the kid had ever done in the past. Sharply, it stabbed into his sides, his chest, his mind. The world seemed to swirl and then tighten, quickly catching him in a net that now twisted around his limbs and trapped him like a fish. He couldn’t breathe, he could hardly move, fear began to settle in once more as his eyelight shook with it. He felt trapped, the painful embrace squashing into him even further.

“Let go!!”

Reaper frowned, thinking Geno was pushing him away like before. Normally when he was like this, he’d lash out until you hug him a little tighter and he realises its safe. So that’s what he tried, squeezing a little as he hummed once more.

“Shhh it’s okay babe, I’m still here. Nothing’s happening-”

“No! Reaper let go!!”

“Babe, I’m not gonna hurt you-”

The pain seared through his bones like fire, burning his nerves like lightning shot straight through him, Geno hissed and whined, the pain beginning to feel unbearable. Reaper didn’t seem to notice, merely frowning in concern.

“Reaper! You’re hurting me!”

“What? My touch has never hurt you before-”

“WELL IT IS NOW SO LET GO!”

Still unbelieving, Reaper merely tightened his grip, shaking his head.

“Geno you’re just having a relapse, everything's fine-”

Tears streamed down from Geno’s face as his breathing quickened, each breath striking pain through his chest. He couldn’t speak anymore, his fingers were burning up-   
“Reaper… please...”

Reaper’s eyes went still and shrank in shock as he spied the first few wisps of dust floating away. Oh no. Geno’s body was slowly growing limp and heavy, sliding out of his embrace. He quickly let go, letting Geno fall to the floor. Oh no oh no oh no.

“Fuck fuck fuck I’m so sorry I didn’t realise-”

Geno could hardly concentrate enough to reply, his vision blurring fast as his fingers lost their senses. Reaper knelt down quickly, panic rising as he held his hands away from Geno.

“What do I do?? This- This shouldn't happen! You can’t die!”

Water quickly filled his eyes as he shook with confusion.

“You- I- I shouldn’t be able to kill you...”

The hourglass materialised next to him and he stared in horror. The sand was slowly dripping. The last of the top half slipping down. He only had a few minutes left. Snapping his gaze back to Geno, he choked back a sob. Geno coughed, the pain searing through every part of his body as everything seemed to swim across his eyes, the only thing he could even barely focus on being the hooded figure of Reaper. 

Weakly, he grimaced before sighing, a cough interrupting his words.

“Reaper…”

Facing the death of the one he loved, Reaper scooped him up and held him in his arms, sniffing as he felt the dust of Geno’s legs fall away.

“Shh… I’m here. You’re safe.”

The other frowned and curled inwards like into a ball. Reaper pressed his face into Geno’s chest, crying as the other hoarsely croaked out his final words.

“You… can let go now...”

Within seconds, the words melted away and the remaining pile of dust slipped through Reaper’s fingers and drifted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))  
> Hope you enjoyed it~ With that, this is my final story for the qp week, as late as it is.


End file.
